Song of the Siren
by stargazer528
Summary: Darien Shields is a very successful business man and he had everything looks, talent, money, and he can get any woman he wants in bed with him, but one day he hears something so enchanting that he decides that he must have it. full summary inside
1. Darien hears a song

Song of the Siren

Darien Shields is a very successful business man and he had everything; looks, talent, money, and he can get any woman he wants in bed with him, but one day he hears something so enchanting that he decides that he must have it. When he finally finds the source of the noise he finds that he will actually have to work to get it. R&R please

Pairings: SereDar, ReiChad, LitaKen, AmiGreg, MollNep, ZoiMal, MinaAndy, TristaJade

**Chapter 1: Darien hears a song**

Darien Shields was on his way to a business meeting when that whole 'Why the hell am I doing this' speech reared its ugly head.

'_Why am I doing this crap ass job again?'_

'**Because the perks that it comes with are completely insane'**

'_Well I guess that's true, but still I hate having all these "advisers" try and give me advice about things that they don't even care about and my cousin Seiya keeps trying to get me to go on these blind dates IT'S JUST SOOO FRUSTATING!!!'_

'**Don't I know it and all the girls he chooses are airheads and bimbos.'**

'_Seriously I mean can't he see I'm not interested in idiots! Where does he find these blondes anyway? What sick and twisted low grade prostitute website is he logged into that he can find so many stupid girls? _

'**Yeah, yeah don't ask me. Seiya tries but he sucks at relationships. Whenever he gets action he's completely hammered and will tell you every girl he's been with looks like a super model when any blind person can tell the girls are uglier than a dog's ass. Hey why don't we just ditch this stupid and probably pointless meeting today? Let's go down and get hammered Darien my man!'**

Darien sighed and shook his head. _'As tempting as that sounds I can't. It sucks ass but I have to go no matter how boring it is or how much it makes me want to kill myself.'_

'**Ahh… Darien the good boy who never does anything wrong. Lame, come on man. Find yourself a girl and go for it!'**

Suddenly Darien heard a song in the distant through the argument with his mind.

_There is something that I see, in the way you look at me. _

_There's a smile and a truth in your eyes. _

_What an unexpected way, on such an unexpected day, _

_So could this be this is where I belong?_

_It is you I have loved all although._

Darien reeled back and gasped.

'_That voice, that song. Did you hear it?' _

'**Yeah! Dude like I said, skip the meeting and let's go find this singer.'**

_Hush now my baby be still love don't cry. _

_Sleep as you're rocked by the stream. _

_Sleep and remember my last lullaby. _

_And I'll be with you when you dream._

_Drift on the river that flows through my arms_

_Drift as I'm singing to you_

_I see you smiling so peaceful and calm_

_And holding you, I'm smiling too_

_Here in my arms, safe from all harm, _

_and holding you I'm smiling to. _

_Hush now my baby be still love don't cry _

_sleep as you're rocked by the stream._

_Sleep and remember this river lullaby_

_and I'll be with you when you dream. _

_I'll be with you when you dream._

As the curious male followed the voice he noticed how it was sad and full of emotion.

'_Wonder why they sound so sad?'_

'**Who cares now let's find that singer and steal her away with our charm hehehe'**

'_You need help bad'_

'**Hey remember I'm you so if I need help then that means you need help even more than I do'**

'…'

Darien walked a little more before he came upon the source of the beautiful voice and found that it was coming from a river; he walked towards the Arieshigawa River and low and behold he found the source of the song to be…

AN: hahahehe let's see what you think of that please review


	2. Finding the singer

**Chapter 2: Finding the Singer**

Darien gazed at the beautiful sight before him; he had finally found the source of the sound he was looking for. Darien was completely thrown off by what he was seeing.

By the river bed there was a beautiful young girl who looked to be about 20 years old; she had long, silky blondish-sliver hair, her skin was pale, but slightly tanned too; her body had all the curves of a model, and such long legs.

'_**What I wouldn't give to have to those lushes long legs around me'**_

'_You perv!'_

'_**Hey I'm you so if I'm thinkin' it then so are you.'**_

'…'

'_**Haha I win'**_

Darien stopped fighting with himself long enough to start admiring the girl again; her eyes were closed for the moment, her face was perfect. Her lips were the color of a pink rose and they were full and lushes, how Darien wished he could kiss those lips and bury his hands in her long hair; which by the way went all the way down to her knees and it was in the strangest of styles. Her hair was up in two buns and the two buns had hair spilling out of them so they looked like meatballs with spaghetti coming out of them. The young woman continued to sing, and as if Darien was mesmerized enough she opened her eyes. He was astonished by their color; her eyes were a cornflower blue (if you want to know this color go to my profile) with little slivers of sliver in them, they were so full of emotion. At first the girl didn't notice Darien, so he continued to look; she bangs that split so that they curved to both sides of her face, her chest was the perfect size if not a tad bigger, but what surprised him the most was that in the middle of her forehead between the two bangs was a crescent moon that looked to be the purest of gold as it shined in the sunlight.

The dress she wore was like something he had never seen, it was a beautiful teal dress; the top was more teal and the bottom was like a sky blue, the skirt part of the dress was a layered see-through fabric that was so layered you couldn't see anything, the skirt went to just above her ankles. The top had a design of swirls on it an the left side was in the form of a tank top and the left arm had a lace band of teal silk and sky blue lace while the right had a flowing sleeve made from the same material as the skirt only not layered. On her neck was another band, but this one was gold and bronze colors; the gold was the actually band made of silk or satin and the bronze was a design of swirls on the band, just like the top. Connecting to the neck band was the same sleeve fabric and it ran down her back and attached to the girl's middle finger on her left hand and on the right it attached to the wrist. She wore no shoes though because she was wading in the water of the river, but Darien could see a pair of teal and white strappy sandals on the river bed and yet far enough away from the river so they could not be washed away by the tide (if you want to see the dress go to my profile).

'_Holy crap…'_

'_**I know isn't she HOT!'**_

'_I'll say I mean look at how she is just standing in the water, unfazed by the movements of the currents. That must mean she's graceful.'_

'_**Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever let's just find out who she is so we can whisk her away and have her forever'**_

'_You actually want to keep __**one**__ girl forever'_

'_**When one this hot and fine comes along dude you don't need any other woman'**_

'_True'_

'_**Alright let's go'**_

'_Right'_

So Darien stepped out from his hiding place in some bushes and tried to make himself known to the girl, but for some reason she either did not notice him or she has noticed him but chooses to ignore him and Darien hates to be ignored. He takes a step closer and another and another, he keeps stepping until he is basically right on top of the girl; that was when she noticed him. She turned her head to the right and…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed bloody fricken murder right into Darien's ear.

"Geez woman stop screaming you're going to make me go deaf… hello?" Darien hadn't noticed before, but the girl was gone! She was no where to be found.

'_**Hey where'd the hottie go?"**_

'_Hey if you don't know then I don't know remember'_

'…'

'_**Well we gotta find her and soon'**_

'_Why?'_

'_**Because I want to know who she is really badly'**_

'_Is that all?'_

'_**Yeah pretty much'**_

'_Well then if we can't find her then we might as well go to that meeting'_

'_**Oh do we have to?' **_his inner voice said whining

'_Yes, we do. We have to meet with our new secretary remember. We had to hire a new one because you couldn't control yourself with the last one'_

'_**Oh yeah Jenny man she was a good'**_

'_Shut up you perv!'_

'_**Fine let's go'**_

After finally agreeing with himself (I know that sounds a little weird) Darien walked back to his company and went to the elevator to level 16 where his office was. As Darien walked to his office he noticed his CIO and best friend Andrew Furuhata running up to him with a frantic look on his face. Andrew had met Darien when they were both only 10 years old after his parents had died in a fatal car crash. Andrew had light brown hair that shone in the sunlight and dark green eyes; he was built like Darien, but he was more soft than his older friend (Darien is older by a couple of months).

"Hey Darien, where have you been? You missed the boards meeting."

"Sorry Mom I got a little side tracked" he said with obvious sarcasm

"Well… you know how I worry, but anyway back to more important matters the board of directors wants to know if you'll be coming to that business party on Saturday?"

"Don't I always."

"Right, oh and you have to met your new secretary and cover all the basic things with her and this time try to keep her for longer than month ok"

"Alright, alright I'll try, but hey if she's anything like the last one I can't promise anything"

"Oh crap"

"What?"

"Well Darien to tell you the truth… she is way hotter than Jenny could ever dream to be, but she hasn't really spoken that much."

"Well let's see if I can get something out of her"

The two men walked towards the biggest room on the floor and found a rather young looking girl sitting at the secretary's desk reading a book called The Good Earth.

'_Holy crap… it couldn't be'_

'_**Oh, but it is'**_

Sitting there at the desk in front of Darien and Andrew was none other than the girl that he had seen at the stream.


	3. Meeting the singer

Chapter 3: Meeting the singer

**Chapter 3: Meeting the singer**

'_Oh… My…God its that guy from the river the one that was watching me'_

'_**He's**__** our boss oh great we're screwed'**_

'_I know tell me about. Do you think he knows about us?'_

'_**No, he didn't see anything'**_

"Umm hello anybody home" Darien said as he waved his hand in front of her zoned out face, "Great just what I need another airhead that'll just stare at me all day" that's when Serena came back to earth.

"Hey I am not an airhead and if I was I wouldn't have gotten this job now would I mister smartass"

Darien starred dumbfounded at the beautiful girl in front of him… who told him off. He starred at her until her heard Andrew chuckling in the background. Darien turned his head sharply and glared at Andrew, which shut him up, and turned back to Serena.

"Listen here Miss…"

"Tsukino, Serena Tsukino"

"Well listen here Miss. Tsukino I normally don't take remarks like that well, but since you're new I'll let it go this time ok." He said with his most charming smile hoping he could win her over with it.

Serena looked him over for a minute, "Fine, I'm sorry too. I just hate it when people think I'm dumb just because I have blonde hair. Anyway what do you need me to do?"

Darien smiled, _'Sweet she's forgiven me. Wait why does that make me happy? It's not like I care what she thinks of me.'_

'_**Yes you do'**_

'_Not you again. Look I'll argue with you later right now I have a board meeting to attend.'_

'_**Fine be that way'**_

After coming out of the conversation with himself, Darien told Serena to copy some papers and type up some letters and send them out. As Serena walked away, all Darien could do is stare at her ass. It wasn't until he felt Andrew grab him by the shoulder and start shaking him.

"Helloooo Darien… hey Dare are you in there?"

"Uh what? Oh sorry Drew guess I kind of zoned out there for a minute."

"Yeah too busy starring at Serena's ass." He said with a smirk

"I was not. Now come on I'm already late for the meeting as it is."

"Ok whatever Dare" Andrew smirked, he knew Darien better than anyone so he knew when he liked a girl and he definitely had the hots for Serena.

'_Hmmm this could be interesting.'_

_**With Serena**_

As Serena was copying the files she started thinking about her new boss.

'_He seems nice, but so do all human males at first. Hmm Mother said not to trust anyone, but I'm sure they're not as bad as Mother made them seem.'_

Serena grabbed the finished copies and walked back to her desk in deep thought when she accidently bumped into someone causing all her papers to fly everywhere.

"Oh I'm so sorry here let me help you with those." said the other person

"No I'm the one who should be sorry." When Serena saw who she bumped into she was shocked, "Mina?"

"Serena?"

"Oh my gosh what are you doing here?" she said as she hugged the other girl.

"I work here. What about you? How did you ever convince your Mom to let you come here?"

"Trust me it took a lot of hard work."

Mina Aino looked just like Serena except her blonde hair only went to her waist and is a lighter shade of blonde and always has it pulled back in a big red bow and her skin is a little tanner than Serena's because Serena had spent most of her life under water unlike Mina. Her eyes were a cerulean blue that sparkled when she was happy and seemed to dim when she was sad, but as of right now they were sparkling so bright they looked like stars. She was small like Serena too, but a little more built because she plays volleyball. She's a very sociable person and loved to party, but one of her favorite things is boys, she loves boys.

"Cool, but it's so good to see you… wait what are you doing here?"

"Oh I work here too. I'm Mr. Chiba's new secretary."

There were a few moments of silence and of Mina just blinking.

"Are you kidding me? How did you get that job? Every girl in the city wanted that job how did you end up getting? Did you-you know do that thing that we usually do when we like a guy."

"No I would never use that method it's too controlling. Why have you ever used it?"

"Well, sometimes, but that's not the point. Listen we have to get back to work, but I'll meet you afterwards so we can go eat. Hey where are you staying?"

"I haven't exactly figured that part out yet."

"Well then you can live with me."

"Really!"

"Yeah it'll be like a really long sleepover."

"Great thanks Mina. Oh crap I gotta get back to work, but I get done at nine ok see you later."

"Bye Serena"

The two girls went their separate ways and back to their work. 


	4. Encountering Another Asshole

Chapter 4: Encountering Another Asshole

**Chapter 4: Encountering Another Asshole**

After Serena's little run in with Mina, she returned to her desk to finish her work before Darien showed up to prove to him that she was not just another dumb blonde looking for a good screw from him. After about 2-3 hours of working Serena finally finished up just in time for her lunch break to begin, unfortunately she ran into someone that decided it would be a good idea to block her way.

"Well hello pretty lady." Said a smooth voice

"Who the hell are you and why are you blocking my path?" Serena was pissed

"My name is Seiya and I was wondering if you would like to join me for lunch?" Seiya smirked a charming smirk that always won over the ladies.

"Oh really you would allow me to join you for lunch? Oh I don't deserve such an honor." Serena said with feigned excitement

"Yes, I know it is a great honor." Seiya remarked with this high and mighty attitude

Serena's smile immediately fell into a frown as she shoved Seiya out of her way.

"Unfortunately, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to decline." Serena began to walk away, but Seiya got mad and grabbed Serena painfully by her elbow.

"Hey, no one ever says no to Seiya Kou." Seiya's face became hard and cold

'_Now I know what Mother meant by don't trust all humans.'_ Serena ripped her arm out of Seiya's grip and slapped him across the face

"I believe I just did." Serena walked away with her head held high and preceded to the elevator.

Seiya stood there in shock at what just occurred, he had never in his life been rejected by a woman whom he desired especially not by one as beautiful as this new girl.

'_I must have her'_

Seiya walked away, but didn't notice a pair of eyes watching his encounter with the lovely Serena. Darien stepped out of the shadows and laughed to himself at what just occurred before his very eyes.

'_**Haha Seiya got rejected by our woman'**_

'_**Our**__ woman? I think it's a bit early to be calling her that don't you think?"_

'_**No why?'**_

'_Because we haven't even shown interest yet.'_

'_**Well that's because Mommy Andrew is always breathing over our shoulder when comes to beautiful co-workers'**_

'_Gee I wonder why. Oh right it's because almost every secretary we've ever had has had her brains screwed out by us!'_

'_**Oh right I forgot about that little detail'**_

'_Whatever let's just go to lunch I'm starving'_

After his little conversation with himself Darien collected Andrew and the two of them went to lunch.


	5. Catching Up

**Chapter 5: Catching up**

Serena made it to the restaurant without any further delays, coughSeiyacough, and was now searching the place for Mina. She finally found her sitting in a booth near the back and made a beeline for her friend. When Mina saw Serena coming, she stood up and hugged her friend quite tightly.

"Mina I can't breath" Serena said gasping for air

"Oh sorry Rena" Mina let go of Serena and the two sat down to catch up on each other's lives

"So Mina how have you been, it's been what, 2 years since I last saw you?"

"Yeah, I left home because mom almost made me marry that Count; Oh I just couldn't bear to even imagine marrying him that would have been horrid."

"I agree, I met the man once and that was more than enough, but your mother was devastated when she found out you ran away and to the human world no less."

"I know, I knew it would crush her, but Rena I just couldn't stay there a second longer. I knew that there was someone out there for me, but that person just wasn't at home."

"I hear ya. Mother has been throwing suitor after suitor at me hoping that I will find at least one of them bearable, but so far no such luck."

"Well you were always against the whole arranged marriage thing."

"It's just the idea of me marrying a man I don't know, don't love, and who's only marrying me because he wants power is absolutely revolting."

"Amen to that."

The waitress then came and took their orders down and it was then that Serena noticed that instead of a table like Mina would usually have, Mina had sat at a booth and normally when she did that it meant she was expecting someone else to join their get together.

"So are you expecting someone else?" Serena asked as she sipped her water

"Well actually I am."

"Who is he?" Serena already knew it was a guy

"Ok I met this guy when I first came to work here and he was so incredible nice to me and one day he asked me out and the rest is history."

"How long have you been seeing him?"

"Little over a month."

"You stayed with a guy for longer than a month! I'm impressed normally you just fool around with a guy then dump him."

"Well I've matured since I've been here. Being in the human world did wonders for my personality."

"I'm glad, so who is this guy?"

"Well why don't you ask him yourself. Serena this is my boyfriend Andrew." Mina directed behind Serena.

Serena turned around and saw none other then the CIO of the company that she and Mina worked for. Serena was rather shocked and yet happy at the same time; Serena knew that Andrew was a good guy even though she had only known him for a few hours.

"Hi Serena nice to see you again"

"Like wise Mr. Furuhata."

"Oh please Serena call me Andrew I didn't know you knew Mina?"

"Yeah Mina and I go way back we grew up together."

"So I finally get to meet someone from her mysterious home. Mina hardly talks about her home and me actually getting to meet someone else who's from there is very exciting." Andrew explained

"Well home isn't exactly a good subject with Mina" Serena said looking at Mina

"So she tells me."

So Serena, Mina and Andrew spent their entire lunch break catching up and just talking about everything under the sun; unfortunately their good time had to come to an end when Serena looked at the clock and noticed that her lunch break was over and she had to get back to work.

"Sorry guys, but I have to get back to work. I'll see you later Mina."

"Right don't forget Serena I get off at six so come look for me when you're done working."

"Ok, bye" Serena waved good-bye and left the two love birds alone.

"Why does she need to see you after she gets off?" Andrew asked

"Serena's gonna come live with me."

"Well that's a shame." Andrew said pouting a little

"Why?" Mina asked in confusion; she thought Andrew liked Mina

"Because now that she's living with you I can't make you scream as loud as I want." Andrew said as she kissed Mina's neck

Mina let out a soft moan so as not to disturb anyone else in the restaurant, "Yes, that is sad, but we could always go over to your place." Mina suggested as she rested her hand very high on Andrew's thigh

"True, very true." Andrew agreed as he nipped at Mina's neck leaving a love bite


	6. Singing In The Copy Room

**Chapter 6: Singing in the Copy Room**

When Serena got back to work, she sat at her desk and found a pile of files that had a note stuck to the top. Serena took the note and read through it; it was from Darien telling her that he wanted these files copied and alphabetized before she left for home today. Serena groaned as she took another look at the pile-no... stack of files that were now occupying most of the space on her desk.

'_Hope this doesn't take me too long to do. Oh better get started.'_

Serena immediately got to work trying very hard to finish her assignment before eight o'clock when she clocked out. Serena grabbed about three of the files and headed towards the copy room, but there was one problem; Serena didn't know where the copy room was. Serena thought about asking Mina where the copy room was, but there was yet another problem with that solution; Serena didn't know where to find Mina.

'_I guess I could ask Mr. Shields where to find it, but I don't want to disturb him.'_

'_**You may not want to disturb him, but he wants us to disturb him.'**_

'_How do you know that?'_

'_**I can feel his want for us in our blood. Our Siren blood can feel his want for us.'**_

'_Is that the chilling feeling that I've been feeling?'_

'_**Geez what kind of a Siren are you?'**_

'_The kind that was in training when she left.'_

'_**Oh…right. I forgot'**_

When Serena finished her conversation with her inner Siren, she realized that she was right outside Mr. Shields' door. Serena was just about to knock on his door when it just swung open almost hitting her, but luckily Serena moved out of the way just in time. When Serena recovered from her almost run in with the door, she looked up and saw her boss just starring at her. Serena waved her hand in front of Darien's face trying to bring him out of his stupor. It seemed to work because his hand darted out and grasped hold of her hand in his larger one. The two just starred at each other for what seemed like a really long time; that is until Serena's inner siren jumped in.

'_**Hellooooo anyone home beside me? The copy room remember?'**_

'_What? Oh right'_

"Mr. Shields?" Serena said trying to pry her hand from his grip

Her voice seemed to snap Darien out of his daze, "Huh?"

"Mr. Shields will you please release my wrist?"

"What? Oh sorry Ms. Tsukino um do you need something?"

"Actually yes, I don't know where the copy room is and I was wondering if you could show me where it is?"

"Of course Ms. Tsukino I'd be happy to." Darien said with a smile

"Oh and another thing Mr. Shields."

"Yes, Ms. Tsukino."

"Please call me Serena"

"Alright Serena right this way." Darien gestured with his hand leading Serena in the right direction.

Darien and Serena walked in silence the entire way there because well neither of them had anything to say really, plus Darien thought that if she even uttered a word he would disappear with her into an empty office, throw her down on the floor and take her right then and there. Normally Darien didn't have a problem sleeping with his secretaries, but there was something different about this one he just didn't know what and Darien was determined to find out what it was and once Darien has his mind set on something then he will do anything to achieve his goal. It took Darien awhile to realize that they had made it to the copy room and that now it was time for him to depart from her.

"Well Serena this is the copy room. If you ever need any help with anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you Mr. Shields I'll remember that." Serena walked into the copy room leaving Darien out in the hallway by himself.

'_Man I seriously need some of that.' _Darien said to himself as she watched Serena's ass as she walked away.

'_**Amen to that'**_ with that last perverted thought in mind Darien left to get back to work.

_**With Serena**_

Once Serena entered the room, she noticed the copy machine right away; she recognized it from the books in the library at her home. Serena spent a lot of time in the library looking through all sorts of books about humans and their tools, and she remembered seeing the copy machine on one of the pages. Now that Serena had found the copy room and the machine there was only one thing left to do. Figure out how it worked. The books she read explained what the machine did not how to use it; so Serena spent a good thirty minutes figuring out how to use the damned machine and in the end she figured it out.

While making her copies, Serena's mind wandered back to her home and she wondered how her mother and friends were fairing. It made Serena sad to leave them, but she just couldn't stay there any longer. Serena was tried of living the life of a princess and wanted to explore the world and she doesn't mean just the underwater world. When Serena told her mother that she wanted to see the surface world, all she did was laugh and called Serena a silly dreamer. That made Serena very angry and she had it out with her mother, after hearing that her mother had found her a husband Serena knew what she had to do. When Serena first ran into Mina she had told her that she, the Queen, had let her come to the human world as a sort of experience, but the truth of the matter was that she ran away. What Serena didn't know was that as she was remembering her time at home, she was softly humming which gradually grew to soft singing.

_Home is behind the world ahead_

_And there are many paths to tread _

_Through shadows to the edge of night_

_Until the stars are all alight_

As Serena sang her Siren powers unwilling kicked in and began summoning the closest man to her, which unfortunately happened to be Seiya. He was passing by walking to his office when he suddenly heard the most beautiful singing voice her had ever heard in his life, so he followed the wonderful sound. The sound led him to the copy room and when he opened the door he couldn't believe who it was.

_Mist and shadow_

_Cloud and shade_

_All shall fade_

_All shall fade_

Serena took a breath before she said the last line remembering when her mother had taught her that song when she was just a little girl right after her father's death fighting off a rogue shark. Serena felt a tear slip down her face and that's not the only thing she felt slipping. Serena felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around her waist and pull her towards a broad chest. Serena turned her head and saw Seiya with a glazed look in his eyes; Serena had seen that look before, it was the same look that the sailors had whenever the Sirens cast their spell on them. There were only three ways to break the spell as far as she knew; put the male in pain that usually ended their lives, the male and the Siren have sex, or the death of the Siren that put him under the spell. The two others beside the first one almost never happened; almost.

"Seiya please let me go I have work to do."

"Such a pretty woman and such a pretty voice." Oh boy Serena had hit him pretty hard with her casting and it was all by accident.

Seiya began nuzzling her neck and his grip on her got tighter to the point where she had trouble breathing. Serena tried squirming out of his arms, but it seemed that he was not letting go no matter what and that's when Serena started to panic.

"How about you and I get out of here and go back to my place to relieve some… stress." Correction this was when Serena began to panic.

"Seiya I don't think that would be in our best interest. I mean we work together it'll get kind of awkward if we do that, so how abut you leave and I'll forget this whole thing ever happened." Serena attempted to stay calm just as her mother had taught her, but it didn't seem to be working.

"I doubt that very much Serena. Come on I'll drive." Seiya began pulling Serena out of the copy room.

"I said no Seiya."

"Now don't be like that babe I'll make it worth your while." Seiya said sounding so much like Serena's last suitor.

'_Don't worry Princess when we marry I'll make it worth your while.'_

"I said NO!" Serena screamed, when Serena screamed a bright light came out of her body shocking Seiya and knocking him unconscious. Serena toppled a little before regaining her composure and just in time because someone ran into the room.

"Oh my gawd what happened here?" said a girl with a really heavy New York accent.

"He tried to take advantage of me." Serena said breathless, she didn't know what happened to knock Seiya out, but whatever it was left her breathless.

"I'll go get help you stay here miss."

"Ok"

A few minutes later the girl came back with Darien and a couple of men from security. Darien looked down at Seiya's unconscious body and then looked back up at Serena; once he saw how pale Serena was, he immediately went to her side to make sure she was not hurt.

"Serena are you ok?" Darien said looking her over for injuries.

"Yes, Mr. Shields I'm fine, but I can't say the same for him." Serena said gesturing towards Seiya's body.

"What happened here Serena?"

Serena hesitated for a moment before answering Darien, "Well I was in here making copies just like you asked me when Seiya suddenly came in and grabbed me from behind. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him; I asked him to let me go because I had work to do, but he wouldn't listen. He said he wanted to go back to his place and…" Serena stopped looking at all the people that had gathered in the copy room.

Noticing her discomfort explaining this in front of everyone, Darien decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Everyone back to work I'll handle this, you two" he said pointing to the two security guards, "Take Mr. Kou downstairs and escort him out when he wakes up." They nodded their heads in understanding and took hold of Seiya and dragged him out of the room; Darien turned back to Serena.

"Why don't we discuss this further in my office?" Serena only nodded her head following Darien out and back to his office.

Once they arrived at Darien's office, he held the door open for her as she entered and led her over to the small black couch in his office. Darien offered her a seat, which she gladly took and then asked if she wanted something to drink.

"No thank Mr. Shields."

"Alright then" he sat down next to her making sure not to scare her anymore than she already was, "Tell me the rest of what happened."

"As I said Seiya told he that we should go back to his place and 'relieve some stress' as he called it, but when I told him no that just seemed to go in one ear and out the other. He began leading me out of the room and then I told him no a second time, and the next thing I know he's on the ground and that woman had rushed in to see what the noise was all about."

"Yes, that's Molly she works in human resources. Is that all that happened?"

"Yes sir."

"How did Seiya end up on the ground?"

"I don't know Mr. Shields my guess is as good as yours."

"What is your guess?"

"While I suspect that I might have hit Seiya without my realizing it. I've never hit someone before so I guess I wouldn't know what it feels like."

"I see. Well Serena I-" "WHERE IS HE I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" The two heard someone scream from outside Darien's office.

All of a sudden Mina burst into the room looking very angry and an angry Mina is a very scary thing. Mina walked right up to Darien and pointed a finger right at Darien.

"Where is Seiya?" Mina said angrily

"Why do you need to know Mina?" Darien asked even though he knew why.

"SO I CAN KILL HIM THAT'S WHY!" Mina screamed again

"Darien please don't provoke her." They heard a voice from behind Mina; it was Andrew.

"Sorry Drew just couldn't help myself."

"You never can."

Mina finally noticed Serena sitting next to Darien and rushed to her side. She gave Serena a big hug and immediately began asking her questions.

"Oh my god Serena are you alright? Did he hurt you? Do you want me to go kill him cause you know I will? Can I get you anything? Do you need anything? Should I call an ambulance? Should I-"

"Enough Mina I'm fine really and there's no need to call an ambulance." _'Whatever that is.'_

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm positive just a little shaken up."

"I don't blame you. I knew Seiya was a womanizer, but I didn't think he would go as far as to take someone with their consent." Andrew said trying to calm Mina down

"Tell me about." Darien felt like it was his fault for hiring the man, "Serena I want you to go home for the rest of the day just to relax a little."

"Oh no Mr. Shields I couldn't do that I still have so much work to do."

"Don't worry Serena I can do it. I mean it's not like I'm doing anything down as Andrew's secretary." Mina said looking at Andrew with a dirty smile.

"Well then it's settled. Mina will take over for you just for today and I'll drive you home." Darien said getting up.

"Oh no I couldn't let you do that really I'll stay."

"Serena as your boss I am ordering you to go home and rest." Darien said in a stern tone.

With a tone like that how could Serena argue, "Alright fine, but I won't be happy about it."

"That's fine now just grab your stuff and tell me your address."

"Ok Mina what's my address?" Darien looked at Serena oddly for a moment

"You mean you don't even know your own address?"

"I just moved here and didn't have time to find a place to stay."

"So where have you been living a shoe box?" Darien was in utter shock over this.

"No I just arrived today I slept on the boat."

"A boat what- you know what never mind. Where are you staying currently?"

"With Mina."

"Ok then Mina what is your address?"

"16 Huntington Drive apartment 4C floor number four. Here's the key Serena to let yourself in." Mina said handing a small silver key to Serena.

"Thank you Mina I'll see you later tonight."

"Ok bye"

Darien and Serena left the building and went down to the parking garage where Darien kept his car in his executive parking space. When Serena saw his car she was flabbergasted at how shiny and beautiful it was, and the only words that came out of her mouth were.

"Wow"

"Yeah I know" Darien said proud that Serena was impressed with his car.

It was a red corvette with a black convertible top. The wheels were so shiny that they were too bright for Serena to look at. The seats were black leather interior and they were so comfy Serena could just take a nap on them. All in all it was a pretty bitchin' car and Serena was quite happy to be riding in it. When Serena got in she pondered on how her Siren could be so unpredictable like that.

'_Oh well I guess there'll be no more singing near people other than Mina. I guess I'll just have to sing by myself.'_


	7. The Siren Comes Out to Play

**Chapter 7: The Siren comes out to play**

As Darien drove Serena home, he couldn't help but glance at her out of the corner of his eye. An awkward silence filled the car neither person knowing what to say or if they should even say anything. It was Darien who made the first move.

"So, Serena why did you move away from home?" a valid question thought Darien

"My mother believed it was time I went out into the world and saw as much as I could before I got married." Serena lied through her teeth

"So, you're not staying?" Darien felt surprisingly disappointed when he heard that Serena might not be staying.

"No, I will stay just because my mother thinks I'm ready to marry doesn't mean I think I'm ready."

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense."

"What about you Mr. Shields-"

"Serena it's after work hours, call me Darien."

"Alright, anyway what about you Darien how did you get into the business you're in now?"

"Family business, I inherited it from my father after he died." Darien's voice sounded bored and vacant.

"Do you not like it?" Serena figured that since he was doing his job that naturally he liked what he was doing.

"It's ok there are some perks like going to big parties, but then there's all the pressure of being the CEO of a large company."

"I see" Serena knew exactly what he was talking about. Being the heiress to the underwater throne can be a burden sometimes.

"Well I think we're here." Darien said he pulled up to a small apartment complex.

Serena got out of the car and looked at the apartment complex. It was four stories made out brick with white shutters on every window and the door was a dark green. In front of the door were four steps that led up to the door. Serena was so engrossed in looking at the house that she didn't notice Darien come up behind her, so she jumped when she felt a hand on the small of her back.

"Whoa sorry Serena didn't mean to startle you." Darien said with his hands in the air.

"It's not you're fault it's just after the incident with Seiya, I'm a little jumpy."

"Naturally, shall we go in?"

"Yes, let's."

The two people walked into the apartment complex and walked into the elevator; when they got in the elevator, Serena moved into the nearest corner and sunk into it. Darien starred at her with curiosity; he had never seen someone do this before. He moved closer to Serena.

"Serena are you alright?"

"Ye-yes I'm fine I just don't care for tight spaces very much."

"Oh I understand when I was a kid I was afraid of high cliffs."

Serena looked up at him; tears were starting to form at the edge of her eyes, "Why were you afraid of high cliffs?"

"Because I almost fell off of one when I was seven."

Serena wiped away the forming tears, "How did you over come your fear?"

Darien smiled, "I just kept telling myself that if I were to almost fall off a cliff again that someone would always be there to catch me."

"Really?"

"Well that and I stood near the edge of a cliff everyday for hours until I got over it, but that little pep talk helped." Serena giggled

Darien began pulling Serena out of the corner as they neared their floor, but she seemed too reluctant to leave the safety of her corner, so Darien took it very slowly.

"So why are you afraid of tight spaces?" he asked trying to keep her mind occupied.

"When I was six one of the neighborhood boys locked me in a box for a 'magic trick', but unfortunately for me he was not good at the magic trick so I stayed locked in the box for an hour before my father finally got it open." Serena shivered remembering how she felt.

"Wow that is a dozy, what happened to the boy?"

"He and his family were ban-" Serena stopped if she told Darien that he was banished he would begin to wonder where she was from.

"He and his family what?" Darien asked trying to get answer out of her.

"Oh um he and his family moved away after that. I never saw him again." Her voice filled with sorrow

"I'm sorry Serena" Darien put a hand on her shoulder as a means of comfort.

"It's ok I don't even remember his name."

Just before Darien could say something, the elevator dinged and the doors opened; the duo stepped out of the elevator and walked towards Mina's apartment. Serena opened the door with her key and walked into her new home and gasped; Mina's house was beautiful. The walls were painted an ocean blue with pictures of various sceneries everywhere. The floors were half wood and half carpet. The carpet was a sort of "off white" and the wood floors were dark mahogany. The furniture in the living room consisted of an armchair, love seat, and a couch all the same light orange color and there was a big plasma screen TV right across from the couch. The kitchen was done in what looked like marble and it was a big kitchen which was good because between the two girls, they would be needing a lot of cooking space. The dinning room was very simple just a dark cherry wood table with six matching chairs. Serena was in awe as she looked around Mina's apartment, she couldn't believe that Mina could afford all of this.

"Oh my Goddess." Serena whispered under her breath

"What was that Serena?" Darien said coming in behind her

"Oh I was just marveling at how beautiful Mina's home is. How can she afford all of this?"

Darien chuckled, "Andrew pays his staff well plus Drew likes to spoil his girlfriends."

"Oh" Serena continued to look around the apartment. As she traveled further in, Serena saw that there was a small spiral staircase leading to an upstairs. Serena looked at it curiously. She turned to Darien and asked.

"Where is my room?" it was a good question because Mina didn't tell them which room was her's.

"My guess is the one upstairs, Mina hates having to go up and down stairs even ones as small as those."

Serena giggled, "Yep, that's our Mina."

Serena then ventured upstairs to see her room; as she walked up the metal staircase, she could hear Darien's footsteps behind her signaling that he was following her. When Serena reached the top, she saw three doors. She turned around just in time to see Darien reach the top.

"I don't know which door to open." Serena's voice was slightly panicked

Darien laughed quietly to himself, "I don't think Mina will mind if you open all of them Serena. Let's try this one first." He pointed to the one right in front of her which ended up being the middle door.

Serena opened the door and found a bathroom; it was almost as if it was meant to be her's. The colors were variations of purple and blue; Serena's two favorite colors. Everything was soft and fuzzy and was definitely a girl's bathroom. Serena could feel that Darien was getting a little uncomfortable being in this room, so she asked if they could try the door to the right of this one. Darien happily agreed and they left closing the door behind him. The next door they opened was an actual room, but it was so bland looking as if no one had ever used it before. There were no colors just grays and whites everywhere.

"Must be one of the guest rooms." Darien said

"How do you know?" Serena asked looking up at Darien

"Mina only decorates one guest room unless she knows that she's going to have a lot of people over." Serena looked at him almost as if saying 'how do you know this?'

"Mina told us one day at lunch." Serena gave a knowing look and moved on to the next room on the other side of the bathroom door.

Serena and Darien walked down the hall to the other room and once they opened the door, Serena knew this would be her room. It was perfect. The colors were blue, black, and silver. The walls were blue with swirls of silver and black paint, the bed was a queen size with a blue comforter, black sheets, and silver pillows. The carpet was an off white and very soft. There was a vanity to Serena's left that was oak painted black giving it a sophisticated look and the iron work on it was bright silver. Serena walked over to what she assumed was a closet and boy was she happy; Serena's closet was a rather large walk in closet that was white on the inside with black doors. Serena turned around and looked at her room.

"I absolutely love this room." Serena said excitedly

"Well that good." Darien said, Serena turned to look at him and saw him sexily leaning against hr doorframe.

'_Oh my Goddess'_

'_**Tell me about it. He looks hot. Let's jump him'**_

'_We will do no such thing! He is our boss!'_

'_**So, Mina's sleeping her boss. Why can't we?'**_

'_Because unlike Mina I am a princess and princesses do not just 'jump' any guy they want.'_

'_**You're no fun'**_

'_Too bad'_

After finishing her talk with her inner Siren, Serena walked towards Darien and asked if he was hungry. At first he said that he wasn't, but that was when his stomach took the chance to speak up. It growled and Serena giggled, she grabbed Darien's hand and led him downstairs to the kitchen.

"Now how about some…" Serena didn't know anything about human foods only mermaid.

"Mina's got some cook books if you want to look at those for ideas." Darien suggested

"An excellent idea." Serena grabbed a random cook book and picked the easiest thing to fix; spaghetti.

As Serena made the spaghetti, Darien couldn't take his eyes off of her; he could see why Seiya wanted her so much not only was she beautiful and intelligent, but she could cook too. Darien loved a woman that could cook, but he noticed that she was vey careful when cooking. After she made them dinner Serena invited him to stay and watch TV while she cleaned up. However, Darien insisted that he do the cleaning because she cooked, but then Serena remembered that in order to wash the dishes she would have to get wet, so she agreed and sat down on the couch. As Darien washed the dishes, Serena had another conversation with her inner Siren.

'_**Come one Serena we could seduce him very easily all it would take is one little tune.'**_

'_No he is my boss and a friend and I refuse to do that to him.'_

'_**Do you have any idea how easy it would be to seduce him! I mean come on he's already attracted to us, so just even the simplest of tune would make him crumple and we could have him eating out of the palm of our hands.'**_

'_I said no!' _Serena was getting quite annoyed with her inner Siren.

'_**Very well then you leave me with no choice.'**_

'_What are you talking-' _before Serena could finish her question, her inner siren began trying to take over and take control of her body. Serena fought against her trying to remember all the lessons her mother taught her about this.

_**Flashback**_

_An eighteen year old Serena sat at a desk listening to her mother babble on about something having to do with her inner Siren. Serena, being the stubborn student that she was, wasn't paying attention and missed everything her mother told her. At this point, Queen Selene was getting very frustrated with her daughter. _

"_Serenity are you listening to me?" Selene asked angrily _

"_Yes, mother I am." Serena said sounding very bored_

"_Then repeat what I just said about the technique to stop your inner siren from taking control."_

"…"

"_That's what I thought."_

"_I'm sorry Mother, but it's such a beautiful day out and everyone else is outside enjoying it while I'm stuck in here learning." Serena huffed_

"_I'm sorry my dear, but you have to learn to control you inner Siren or else she may get you into trouble. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes Mother I understand."_

"_Very good, now to keep your siren under control, you have to sing to it."_

"…_excuse me?"_

"_You have to almost sedate your inner siren, but you can't just sing any song you have to find a particular song that will stop her from taking control."_

"_What's my song Mother?"_

"_I don't know dear you'll have to get to know your inner siren and find out."_

_**End Flashback**_

Serena tried desperately to remember the song that would sedate her siren, but it was too late she had already taken control of Serena and was now getting ready to make a move on Darien. Darien finished doing the dishes and walked into the living room only to find Serena in a very sexy position. She was lying down with a pillow behind her back propping her up slightly and her shirt was unbuttoned to where it was showing cleavage, but not too much. Her feet were bare and one foot was moving up and down her other leg almost massaging it. Her hair was slightly messed up and the look in her eyes just screamed lust and sex. Darien found himself majorly turned on.

"Umm Serena are you ok?" Darien was finding it hard to make complete sentences.

Serena giggled, got up and walked towards Darien's frozen body; he watched as her hips swayed from side to side. She almost looked like she was hunting and her gaze was set on him. She walked up to him and walked two fingers up his chest until they reached his shoulders where she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm quite fine Darien, but you look a little hot yourself. Why don't you take off that heavy jacket?" At this point Darien was willing to do anything she said.

Darien took off his jacket to reveal a white shirt with the first few buttons undone showing off some of his chest. Serena licked her lips and led him back to the couch where they sat down. Serena leaned in close to Darien's ear and whispered deeply.

"Come play with me Darien." Her voice practically dripping sex

Darien just starred at Serena not really sure he had heard her right, but he hoped he had. When Serena saw him hesitate, she began humming a simple tune that every siren is taught at child birth. Darien's eyes began to glaze over and fill with passion and lust; it was then that Serena's siren knew she almost had him, she just had to keep humming. Darien began leaning in closer to Serena closer and closer until-

'_Wait now I remember!'_ Serena then started singing her inner siren's song which stopped her humming and her assault on Darien.

'_**NO I don't want to go back I just got out!'**_ But it was too late Serena had already sang the entire song subduing her inner siren and pulling her back into the recesses of her mind and giving Serena back control.

When Serena regained control, the humming ceased and Darien returned to reality only to find himself dangerously close to Serena's lips. Darien was very tempted to finish what he started, they heard the door opened and they practically jumped away from each other. The door opened to reveal Mina who had finally come home after a "hard" day at work; Mina closed the door and walked over to the two watching TV.

"Hi guys"

"Hey Mina" they said simultaneously

"Thanks for driving her home Darien." Mina said as she walked into the kitchen

"Anytime. How was work I hope you didn't strain yourself too hard." Darien said with a hint of sarcasm

"Of course not silly. So did you guys get something to eat?"

"Yeah Serena made us some spaghetti. It was really good." Darien said as he looked at Serena just in time to see her blush at the compliment

"It was nothing really just a recipe I picked out of one of your cook books."

"Well I'm glad you guys already ate because I really didn't feel like cooking for two. Hell I barely feel like cooking for myself, but I'm really hungry."

"There's some leftover spaghetti in the refrigerator if you want." Serena said pointing to the fridge.

"Sweet!" Mina immediately went for it. As Mina ate, Darien got up from the couch.

"Well it's late and I should really get going. Thanks for the food Serena it was really delicious."

Serena got up as well and walked him to the door, "I'm glad you liked it actually it was my first time making it or even having it."

"Really? I never would have guessed. So, you've really never made spaghetti or even ate some?"

"No, Mina and I come from a very different culture than yours." Serena said as she leaned against the door.

"You'll have to tell me about it sometime." Darien flashed Serena a very charming smile.

"Maybe someday" Serena said even though she knew that day would never come

"Well good night ladies I'll see you tomorrow and Serena please try to stay out of trouble this time."

Serena giggled, "I'll try good night Darien."

Serena closed the door and walked back over to the couch and sat down only to have Mina plumb down next to her with a Cheshire cat grin on her face. Serena looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?"

"You like him don't you?"

"Who Darien? Absolutely not I mean come on he's my boss for Goddess' sake."

"I fell for Andrew who is my boss."

"Well that's different."

"How?"

"You've known him longer and…"

"And what?"

"You like a lot of guys there I said it."

Mina put her hands on her hips, "I do not like a lot of guys!"

"Mina can you count all your boyfriends on both hands?"

"…"

"Exactly my point."

"Well so at least I've had boyfriends. "

"Hey I'm a princess we're not allowed to have boyfriends let alone be in the same room alone with them."

"True"

"But something weird happened before you got here."

"Ooo what happened? Tell me" Mina bounced up and down until Serena put a hand on her head stopping her bouncing.

"My siren came out to play." 


End file.
